


strawberries

by coldairballoons



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Anniversary, Cake, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Episode: s14e4 Shock Value, Strawberries, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/pseuds/coldairballoons
Summary: spoilers for s14e4 (Shock Value)"...surprise!"
Relationships: Jack Walker/Llewellyn Watts
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> anyways, watched the episode live and i am Still Crying Over The Them, oh my god

In all honesty, Llewelyn didn’t know what to expect when he followed Jack into his apartment, but the detective was certain of two things: one, if he was going to get his heart broken, he might as well get it over with--no use dragging things out, though… he hoped to God that it wouldn’t come to that. Two, that there was another man in there with Jack…

...he  _ really _ did not want to think about the implications of that. 

But then he saw Jack’s face--the way he froze, eyes widening for a split second as he registered Llewelyn standing in the doorway, then his awkward “surprise!” as Llewelyn’s eyes landed on the elephant--er, cake--in the room.

In all honesty, the next minutes were a blur, a stream of awkwardness, flushed embarrassment, and before Llewelyn knew it the two were sitting together at the table, the detective rambling about the ideal piece of cake.

Though, he didn’t really want to cut it, and as Jack raised a knife to cut at the instructed portions (marked out by small indentations in the frosting from a fork, measured by Llewelyn), there was a small bit of him that was sad. If he hadn’t followed him, if it had all been a surprise like Jack had intended it to--

“Lew?” Jack nudged his shoulder lightly, gesturing to his plate with his free hand, and Llewelyn held up the plate for him to slide the slice of cake onto. 

“I… really am sorry for ruining the surprise.” Llewelyn said, once Jack had once again taken the seat next to him. “And for following you, that was… entirely inappropriate on my end, but I-”

“You were worried I was planning on leaving you.” Jack finished his sentence for him, and he nodded, looking down at the pastel pink of the cake’s icing. “Llewelyn, you know I wouldn’t dream of that.”

“I know,” he replied, and shook his head with a small smile. “Now, about this cake…”

Jack beamed, and when Llewelyn met his gaze, it felt like something warm erupted in his chest, as though his heart was slowly turning into the sun that Jack always said he was. “Try it, will you? I wasn’t sure if you liked strawberries, but I feel like I remember you saying something--”

“Oh, I love them.” He hummed, and took a forkful of cake, taking a bite. If possible, it was perfect, and Llewelyn felt himself melt, nodding. “And this, apparently, my god, this is good.”

“I told you, best baker in Toronto.” Jack took a bite of his own slice, and a small crumb of frosting was left on his upper lip--and what sort of a person would Llewelyn be if he was to  _ not _ kiss it away, lingering against Jack’s lips.

  
He tasted the sweetness of the frosting, the hint of strawberry from the cake, the sugary sweetness, and most importantly, Jack,  _ his _ Jack. There, kissing him, with strawberry on their lips and love in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> mmm,,, the them,,,
> 
> y'all can reach me on tumblr (bisexualwilliammurdoch for murdoch mysteries content, coldairballoons for general stuff!)


End file.
